


There is no Reason

by Jumeyle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/pseuds/Jumeyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "Romantic Anxiety Headcanons" from thedragonthateatsitstail on tumblr I wrote a little drabble how Adria Trevelyan managed to change one of Cullen's biggest habit: sleeping with clothes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no Reason

„I’m _so_ tired. Oh, am I glad that we _finally_ have some time to rest. The whole week we’ve been riding around, fighting monsters and this one particular breach really pissed me off.”

With a loud thud Adria let herself fall onto the bed, enjoying the comfort of the soft mattress and the silken bed sheets. The last few days were exhausting for everybody. Especially for Adria and her traveling companions who fought outside the keep. But it also had been an exhausting week for her Advisors, because she discovered a new area in the mountains which the Inquisition planned to expand. So trade had to be planned, merchants, architects, farmers contacted and also soldiers who had to protect the people who started building the outpost had to be taken care of. Adria glanced over to her lover and sighed happily. The whole week she had desperately yearned for Cullen, missed his soft and calming voice and his gentle touches. And instead of lying with her in the bed right now he was slowly peeling of his armor in the far side of the room. Adria couldn’t wait to get out of her worn and dirty clothes and had just tossed them everywhere in the room and put his sleeping shirt on which was already conveniently lying on the bed. Impatiently she got up and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

“Do you need any help with that armor of yours? You’re really taking your time you know.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine. But you could hand me the cotton shirt which was lying on the bed.”

“Na-ah. Sorry I can’t. I’m wearing it.”

She could hear his loud sigh. Why wasn’t he looking at her while they were talking? Finally those pauldrons came off. Adria chewed on her bottom lip. This was not the first time they shared a room but they had rarely time for themselves and if they could spent some nights together, Cullen already wasn’t wearing that ridiculous armor anymore. Adria blinked. He was wearing a shirt and some loose trousers and during their lovemaking he was wearing a shirt and half of his trousers while she normally was stark naked. And while the young mage realized that she never had seen her Templar lover without any kind of clothes, said lover slowly moved from her eyesight behind a partition. 

“Cullen, what are you doing?”

“Still taking off the armor my dear and looking for a new shirt, since you already decided to wear mine.”

“Are you _kidding_ me? You don’t have to wear a shirt. I mean, I won’t wear this one too. In fact I can take it off. You hear that? I will lie here on the beautiful red satin sheets. Naked. Does that make you hurry up?”

Cullen laughed behind the partition and Adria heard some more clicking sounds. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, he came towards the bed. Wearing a shirt and trousers. Adria didn’t know why but she suddenly was very furious.

“Why are you still wearing clothes? It’s not even cold in here.”

“It’s just a habit. I never sleep without clothes. And you still wear my shirt too.”

“I will take it off, but first you have to take of yours.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Adria. You never complained before.”

“Well, I am now. Take it off.”

Cullen raised his eyebrow and sat on the bed. Immediately Adria was at his side, pulling on his shirt. He took her hands in his and tried to kiss her, but she backed off and … pouted. Cullen was taken aback. He had never seen Adria pout and is was just – adorable. The fact that his “habit” of sleeping with clothes on never disturbed her before and so he never really felt the need to tell her the real reason why he preferred it that way.

“I realized something.”

She looked at him with her big icy-blue eyes.

“I have never ever seen you naked before. Not even if we are having sex.”

Cullen blushed immediately. While he was the preserved and calm one in their relationship, Adria was blunt and didn’t have a problem with talking a lot about some _delicate_ matters. At first she startled him with her directness and he was sure that she was a very rude and disrespectful young woman in addition to being a mage, but that changed in time and she started to mesmerize him with her behavior. And right now he didn’t want to argue with her, but to take her in his arms and feel her body pressed against his. He sighed again. She could be very stubborn and he just didn’t have the nerve right now to deal with that side of her.

“Listen. There is a reason for that. You will probably laugh at me if I tell you.”

“I would never laugh at you Cullen. I just … never mind. It seems that you don’t walk to talk about it now and if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and freed herself from his grasp. Then she took her part of the blanket and lied down. Cullen followed her example and positioned himself behind her. He started to kiss her neck, then her shoulder and traced her figure softly with his hand. Maker he suddenly wanted her _so_ bad. Adria turned her head towards him.

“Goodnight Cullen.”

This was new. Normally she would purr like a cat during his kisses and caresses and present her beautiful body to him. But now all he saw was her cold shoulder. He continued with his kisses and slowly let his hand wander to her buttocks. She shifted and made a clicking sound with her tongue.

“I don’t know if you realized it but I’m somehow not in the mood after our little talk.”

“Are you angry with me, for not taking of my shirt?”

Adria sighed.

“Yes, yes I think I am.”

“Adria that is – I mean it’s just a shirt.”

“Yes! Exactly! It’s just a shirt so I don’t see the problem if you take it off. I mean, what do you have to hide? You are all beefily and manly and I just don’t know Cullen. I’m sorry for being childish.”

Adria turned again and faced him this time. She wanted to look him in the eyes while they talked but he avoided her gaze. His frown lines were slightly shifting like they always did when he was thinking very hard about something. So Adria remained silent.

“In fact I have something to hide.”

“Do you have any scars?”

“No. That’s not it. Perhaps I would be proud if I had some… but I’m just not comfortable with my body. That’s the reason why I always sleep with clothes on. Why I always wear something when we are making love. I never really had much experience in this. I mean I’m a Templar and while others made their little visits to the brothels, I couldn’t do it.”

Adria didn’t say anything. Instead she sat up and pulled the shirt off her head. Cullen licked his suddenly very dry lips. 

“Look Cullen. I have very small breasts and that makes me feel uncomfortable too. And additionally I’m a short person! So I always thought if my breasts were bigger then people wouldn’t assume I’m a 16 year old girl. And don’t lie to me. I _know_ that you thought the same at our first meeting.”

She wanted to continue but the sudden need she saw in Cullen’s eyes made her blush and embarrassed she started to fumble with the blanket under her. The room was silent for a few minutes and Adria wished that he would say something – _anything_ , but instead she felt the mattress shift under his weight and his warm hands were lying on her breasts. He squeezed them gently and was rewarded with a hushed moan.

“They are perfect Adria. Look how they fit into my palm.”

He leant down to kiss the mole on her right breast and sucked gently on her hardening nipple before he looked her in the eyes again and smiled. She smiled back and playfully tucked on his shirt. Cullen nodded and put his arms up so she could take it off easily. Adria tossed the shirt aside and put her hands on his chest. She didn’t really understand Cullen’s reason for feeling uncomfortable with his body. She traced every muscle with her fingers and let her hands stroke over the soft blonde hair on his chest. Patiently Cullen was watching her every move although it was very difficult for him. His growing arousal in his pants made the sitting a little bit uncomfortable and he had to adjust himself a little bit, but Adria caught his hand and made a slow but very subtle motion with hers.

“Maker, what did I do to deserve a woman like you?”

“Hm, he did give you quite the sexy body you know. One that attracts women like me.”

His deep laughter triggered something inside Adria and she swung herself at her lover and kissed him roughly. He responded the kiss eagerly and they both could feel their need for one another through it. While she was burying her hands in his curly hair and placed kissed on his face, he lay her down on the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

“The pants still have to come off Cullen.”

“Of course my dear Adria. But first let me take care of you and your perfect breasts.”

Adria’s giggle soon turned into loud moaning which was - if you believed the rumors spreading like a wild fire on the following days - a lot louder than they both had realized that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback would be very appreciated :)  
> Pictures are drawn by me. If you're interested in more: sopharian.tumblr.com is my Dragon Age blog where I post my humble art and headcanons.


End file.
